


Congratulations, You're a Hero! Courtesy of Spider-man

by CharmandaSmashedIt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Language, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Worried Loki (Marvel), Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmandaSmashedIt/pseuds/CharmandaSmashedIt
Summary: Peter doesn't understand why Loki isn't a valued member of the avengers. Most of all, he doesn't understand how the god can have so little faith in himself. He decides to change that using his vast intellect and skills of jumping from high places.More than changed, Loki's mind is Fucked. He's mind fucked.Tony thinks his heart is permanently stuck in his stomach, because that's where Peter keeps dropping it.This might qualify as a crack fic? Idk.CHAPTER ONE: Loki saves his first life.CHAPTER TWO: Loki tells his first white lie.“Well, I hadn’t ever saved someone until I did, so it’s not too late.”Loki looked at him, incredulous to his acceptance.Peter added, completely and totally innocently, “And, you would save someone if you had the chance, right?”





	1. Loki's First Heroic Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a quick one-shot I wrote as a little refresher for my brain. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! <3

Peter was bored.

School was out for the summer, Ned was on vacation, and every single one of the Avengers were out of the tower (excluding Tony, who was stuck in the tower – or lab) while he was staying there.

There was not a single thing to do.

He kicked his feet above him in the air, mattress moving beneath him as he did. “FRIDAY, is anyone home?” He asked, hoping maybe Bruce had gotten back from his supply trip, or maybe Wade was raiding the fridge again. Either would have been a blessing.

The speaker came to life above him. “Tony is in his workshop and the God of Mischief is currently in the common room, Peter.”

Peter jolted up in his bed, groans coming off of the frame.

He hadn’t even thought of _Loki_ being here. He had just assumed he had gone with Thor on the mission; but thinking about it now, that wouldn’t make much sense considering he was on house arrest and all.

Bounding towards the hallway, he swung his bedroom door open and found the elevator down the hall, pressing the correctly numbered button for the commons.

He had spoken to Loki once when they first met for a quite a while, and it was _awesome_. He wasn’t as scary as Peter had assumed he would be, and he certainly didn’t seem as evil. Peter had asked him all about his magic and how he learned it, receiving longer answers the more he asked. All in all, he seemed like a cool guy, and Peter was determined to be his friend. Maybe even get to know him better, since the rest of the team seemed absolutely appalled at the notion.

He might also settle for just learning some magic. That would be cool, too.

The elevator doors rolled apart, and Peter stepped out, immediately assaulted by shouting.

The TV was playing a live broadcast of a protest that occurred yesterday. People stood angrily outside Stark tower, signs condemning the new Avenger, Loki, firmly in hand. Peter remembers the protest from yesterday being part of the reason Tony decided to work in his lab on projects, rather than leave with the rest of the avengers, so that he could fend them off. They had been shouting non-stop, and the only thing that would shut them up was Iron-man himself shushing them as if they were babies.

They hadn’t returned after that.

Despite this, News stations seemed to be replaying the event, all as unsure of Loki’s loyalties as the other.

Peter noticed the God sitting on the couch, book resting open in his hands, as if he had been distracted by something. He was looking at the replay with a look of either disinterest or disdain. It was hard for Peter to tell, but he felt bad just seeing someone so hated.

Knowing that he hadn’t been noticed yet, Peter called to FRIDAY and asked her to turn off the television.

She did, and Loki whipped his head around to face Peter, shock briefly upon his features.

“Hey, uh,” Peter remembered to move, leaping over the couch perpendicular to Loki’s and sitting down. “I just, uh, can’t stand too much noise, you know, with the senses and stuff. Or were you watching it? I can turn it back on,” Peter offered, hoping the God wouldn’t see right through him. He didn’t think it was great for anyone to watch themselves be protested.

The God narrowed his eyes at him as if he were debating what to say. It might have been embarrassing for him to admit to watching it, so he dismissed him. “No, I was only curious,” he lifted the book from his lap and brought it to his face to read again, attempting to ignore him.

Peter pursed his lips and sat awkwardly on the leather sofa, just an edge of the couch and a seat between them. He had planned on harassing Loki with more questions, maybe even telling him about his own skills, but that seemed insensitive now. Obviously, he couldn’t let the God suffer alone. Especially if he was only trying to make things right, and from his knowledge, that was the case.

“Uh, curious about what?” Peter attempted.

The God slid a glance from his book, but kept on reading. “As to how smart earthlings were, and it appears they aren’t as dumb as I thought. Though, the bar is still quite low.”

“Wait, but they just…” Peter stammered, “are you still talking about those guys from yesterday? Or, uh… I’m lost.” Peter wasn’t entirely sure, after his use of ‘smart’ and ‘earthlings’ in the same sentence, just who he was talking about.

Loki made a face as if to take back his previous statement. “Yes - them. They understand that I am not a hero and will never be. Even if their signs are terrible,” he answered, seemingly indifferent.

Peter watched him turn the page of his book, an idea forming in his head. He had thought about heroes his entire life, and if there was anybody with the skills to be one, it was Loki. Plus, Peter was pretty sure the god didn’t even believe what he was saying.

Otherwise he wouldn’t be here – heck, he may have even killed Peter by now.

“So…” He treaded carefully, crossing a leg underneath him casually, “You’ve never saved anyone before?”

The God stopped abruptly mid-page turn, blinking and shaking his head. “I’ve only ever murdered, Child. That much should be obvious,” he replied before he resumed reading, although somewhat distracted this time.

“Well, I hadn’t ever saved someone until I did, so it’s not too late.”

Loki looked at him, incredulous to his acceptance.

Peter added, completely and totally innocently, “And, you would save someone if you had the chance, right?”

They looked each-other in the eyes for a time, before Loki settled on asking the peculiar child, “What do you think?” It was an odd question for Loki to ask, but he perhaps only wanted a chance. A chance to be believed in, again, after he had betrayed his brother so many times and thrown it away.

Something flashed in Peter’s eyes and he grinned, “I trust you. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t trying to save people.” He stood up, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and asking, “Your magic is super great for saving people, too. Like, you could, like,” Peter looked at the balcony for a second before turning towards the curious God,” Save people who, like, fall from buildings and stuff, right? With magic or something.”

The God hesitated a moment. “That is oddly specific, but yes, I could perhaps save them, should I want to.”

“Nice,” Peter affirmed, nodding to himself, “Nice.”

Loki narrowed his eyes as the teenager strode across the living space and opened the balcony doors. “What are you doing?” He questioned, though he had no logical reason to ask.

“It’s a trust exercise,” Peter says simply, before – to Loki’s surprisingly strong panic – climbing on the railing bars (Of the 85th floor, mind you) and facing him.

Loki stood up abruptly, just as the elevator doors dinged.

Tony steps into the room, coffee on his way to his lips when he beholds the scene in front of him. “What the fu– “ He manages to spew loudly before his heart drops.

Peter grins at Loki and looks him in the eyes, not minding Tony’s sudden appearance, before he jumps.

“Trust fall!” He hollers, voice fading in the wind as Loki bounds forward and Tony chokes on his coffee.

“You imbecile!” Loki exclaims, green magic surrounding him as he chants incoherent things under his breath and leans over the railing, eyes on the falling boy. He swears he’s still smiling. No, laughing!

Tony stops the deployment of his suit once a green aura appears between him and the god, dropping a suicidal teenager right on his face from within it.

Both adults let loose a breath and Peter rubs his freshly smacked face.

“Ouch,” he mutters, and suddenly both Tony and Loki are shouting.

“What the hell?!”

“Are you mad?!”

They don’t even spare each-other a glance as Peter laughs on the floor, smile returning.

Peter pushes himself up with his arms, leaning back against them and explaining once he catches his breath, “Loki just saved his first life. How does it feel to be a hero?”

Tony melts in annoyed understanding, far too familiar with the boy, while Loki gestures wildly.

“And what if I had not teleported you?! You wouldn’t be but a smudge on the ground! It doesn’t matter how I feel!” Loki found himself reprimanding loudly, not oblivious to the great relief he felt at saving the boy, but very, very aware of how angry he was at such – such foolishness.

Tony interjects with a shake of his head before Peter can. “He’d be fine, _Snape_ ,” he makes a jab at the God that he won’t understand, “Spiderboy’s got his web-shooters. He could have caught himself.” Tony added, as Peter shifted uncomfortably and Loki narrowed his eye in suspicion, “Although, I could have done without the heart attack, Peter.”

He looked at the unresponsive beings, confused, as they only stood there. “Are you guys both having a stroke or what the hell is this staring contest for? Explain.” He quipped.

Peter laughed and tried to get up, before being stopped short by Loki’s questioning stare.

“Where are these, web-shooters, you supposedly have?” Loki asked. He was the God of Lies and he’d be damned if he couldn’t spot one. Though, some small part of him was glad to be trusted so _greatly_ , that a child would jump from a building defenseless to prove it.

The mechanic’s chest tightened in realization.

“Uhm,” Peter again tried to get up, this time stopped by Tony’s forceful hand on his shoulder.

“Show him your web-shooters, Peter. Come on,” Tony urged the sweating teen. When Peter made no move to lift his sleeves, Tony did it for him.

Revealing bare. Naked. Fucking Web-less. Wrists.

“Peter…” Tony growled, clutching his shoulder and wrist tighter unknowingly.

The nervous teen laughed, looking back and forth between Loki and Tony. “I have them! They’re just at school! And I _knew_ Loki would catch me! It’s fin-“

“-Oh, Oh no. Don’t you fucking say ‘it’s fine.’ You just threw yourself off of a building!” Tony shouted. “Un-fucking-believable.”

Peter gulped as his mentor gave him _that_ look: the one that said Peter wasn’t going to be allowed outside within the next year, and would have to train with Natasha for the rest of his life. _Metaphorical hell._

“Come on, It was fun!” Tony glowered at him, and Peter turned to Loki’s thought-full face pleadingly. “Loki, help! Save me! Please!”

The God looked at him a moment, considering, before his lips turned upwards into a smirk, and Peter paled.

“I am too tired from all this _hero_ work, Spider-ling. Perhaps you can ask Thor.”

Who was not here, he forgot to mention.

Peter let out a whine as Tony dragged him by his wrist, body sliding across the floor, to the lab; no doubt to clean everything that Dummy only made worse when he attempted to clean it.

Loki chuckled to himself.

The child was crazy for trusting him, and Loki would be lying (which he surely would should anyone ask) if he said he didn’t enjoy him. Maybe, if some kid could believe in him, then he could be a _hero_ after-all. Whatever that means.

It doesn’t, however, change the fact that no-one, _No-one_ , scares Loki Laufeyson and gets away with it.

Not even charismatic, Spider-mutant teenagers.


	2. The Genius Billionaire, The Genius Trickster, and The Genius Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk to friendship and a promise he must keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm sorry i've been gone for so long, and I hope you can all understand. School has been crazy and so has life, but I'm hoping to get back to writing now.  
> Let me just tell everyone how thankful I am that you stuck around, or are taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and I love talking to you guys.  
> I hope you enjoy your chapter and I'll reply to everyone's comments today!  
> Love,  
> CharmandaSmashedIt

A week later and Loki hadn’t seen much of Spiderman: a result of just how severe Stark’s punishment was. Loki was quite bored during this time; while the boy was training mercilessly and cleaning a spotless tower, he was doing nothing. The most he could do was find whatever human books interested him and crack them open, though he sometimes ventured into the world of human films after seeing so much paraphernalia clothing the teenager.

Star-wars had been interesting, while unbelievably inaccurate.

Now, he was awaiting the absence of the other occupants of the tower before he went down to the commons himself. It’s not that he was barred from entering the commons when they were there, he simply didn’t want to. Not when it was so harshly obvious that they disliked his very existence.

So, he was stuck on his own floor, un-wanting to face the rueful atmosphere for a change in scenery, something he didn’t get much of.

It also left him with plenty of time to reflect on things, and no matter how much he despised himself for it, his thoughts kept returning to the one person who seemed to   
_enjoy_ his company in the tower.

Or rather, the lack of him.

Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if Stark was ever going to let up on the boy’s punishment. What he did was stupid, massively so, but it was not… _terrible_. Loki actually found it quite hilarious after some down-time, and it’s not as if the point of his actions had been missed.

Loki understood completely what the child was trying to do.

Whether it was effective or not was debatable. Loki certainly did not think he was a hero after merely catching one person, because he had murdered many more. Though he didn’t count those who deserved it in his tally. He certainly didn’t think it was possible to feel proud for it, because the boy had planned it, and it wasn’t his quick thinking that saved him. Rather the boy’s obvious plan.

However, the boy had _planned_ it.

Now, if creating some semblance of warmth and kinsmen-ship in Loki’s life was the point of his shenanigans, then he had succeeded. It was rather uplifting to be the focus of someone’s caring intentions for once, especially when they didn’t have to care about him. Like his brother.

He had only one question, but the boy had been so busy he hadn’t had a chance to ask it.

Loki removed his tea from the heating device (micro-oven, Thor had called it) when there was a knock on his door, which was both exciting and rather annoying to the restless god.

From his door appeared the one and only Tony Stark, looking tired as always, as Loki opened the door wide.

“Sup, twinkle fingers?” The billionaire chimed, smirking at the confused god as he stood in the door way. “What?” He asked at Loki’s lack of response, ”You don’t get it? It’s cuz’ your hands glow and what not when you do the whole – magic business. Very cool, by the way.” An annoyed edge pulled at Tony’s lips, “Pete won’t stop talking about it, but I’m still his favorite. Don’t let the baby eyes deceive you.”

Loki chuckled at his attempt at humoring him, appreciative of the man’s willingness to joke with him. He was rather bored of placating stares.

“Is that what brings you to my door? In such fine garments no less,” Loki commented on Stark’s attire, no doubt that of this planet’s finest business men.

Tony pulled at the opening to his jacket coolly, “This thing? I’ve bought t-shirts more expensive than this.”

He blinked.

“Any-who,” Tony sings,” I’ve got a situation. You any good at watching things that have a tendency to disappear and not listen to anything you say even though you know best, because you’re the adult and a genius billionaire, and they’re a rebellious teenager?”

Loki raised a brow as an indication to clarify.

“Peter - I’m talking about Peter. You know, the kid who throws himself off of buildings for the heck of it?”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Loki raises a brow,” I’m afraid I may be confusing him with another Peter who flings himself off of eighty-fifth floor balconies like a flightless bird. Please, elaborate some more.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“So, can you babysit him while a bunch of people in ugly suits waste my time, or what?” He asks again.

Loki furrows his brows at the notion. “Surely he does not need a babysitter,” he says.

He receives a blank look as if to say, ‘you know who were talking about, right?’

“Let me rephrase that,” Loki cleared his throat, eyeing the esteemed man carefully. “You want me to babysit him - Your child?”

A split second has Tony choking on his surprise, and perhaps large amounts of satisfaction as Loki stands questioningly. “He’s not – He’s not my son,” the sentence hits the air sharply, almost sadly. “And you’re the only one here, I’ve got no choice. He’s also pretty excited to see you, though I don’t know why,” Tony grunted, trying to redeem himself.

“Then tell me, why does he live here?” Loki finds himself asking.

“Well to be honest, he likes it here, and his only other family is this really hot chick – don’t tell him I said that – who works her butt off. So, we both take care of him now… why the hell am I telling you this?”

Loki shrugs, “Indeed. Well…. since I am increasingly bored in this tiny abode, I suppose I will watch the spider-child.” He tries, “If you trust me, that is.”

Tony makes a noise and looks at his awaiting expression, and wonders whether he should make a joke of it. He certainly could, and he doesn’t think it would be anything new for the God, but maybe he should try and take a note from Peter.

A small one. Tony grins, “As far as the green guy can throw you.”

The widening of Loki’s eyes and paling of his face is met with snickers from the man by the door, and his face withers, bad mood unexpectedly doing the same. “That was one time, Stark,” the god reminds him, grabbing his tea and making his way to the door. “Need I remind you that my brother, mighty Thor in your mortal eyes, was thrown much further by that bumbling beast.”

The door slams shut behind Loki’s tug, and Tony’s grinning as he leads them on down the short end of the hall-way. “Oh, I’m sure. Tell me, did this happen on the same day you beat Thor in an arm wrestling contest?” The elevators opened automatically as they approached, and FRIDAY already had them moving. “Or was it the same day you found that mermaid riding a unicorn?”

Loki makes no comment on the self-moving elevator, though it is definitely new to him. “You may jest all you like, but it is true! Ask him yourself, though I doubt the fool will admit it. His ego has always been quite large,” Loki spoke the last part quieter, “Though it has shrunken considerably these past few years.”

Tony didn’t bother responding as the elevator reached its destination, and they were greeted with a seemingly empty kitchen. Tony swore as Loki raised a brow and looked around the connected living room and kitchen in haste.

“Where the hell did he – “ He stops, a knowing look crossing his face. “FRIDAY, he couldn’t have gone far. Please, kindly have a suit bring his stupid ass back here.”

“Will do sir,” FRIDAY responds dutifully.

Loki studies the ticking vein on the man’s forehead, and the noticeable lack of Peter, with concern. “What is the matter? Has something happened to him?” He asks without any clear emotion.

Tony scoffs, and a second later FRIDAY is speaking again.

“Boss, Peter would like me to inform you that ‘old men shouldn’t be up so late anyways, because they need their naps and if he had one then he wouldn’t be so grump -’”

Peter’s voice plays over the speakers in a pouty voice before there’s shrieking - “‘No! Don’t say that! I said to tell him I wasn’t here! Are you still sending this? FRIDAY! Stop! Wh-‘”

Tony’s face blanks as his AI cut off the signal.

“…It appears I delivered the wrong message,” FRIDAY finishes, almost sounding awkward. “My bad, Sir. Peter would now like to inform you that he doesn’t think you need a nap.”

“Oh,” Tony crosses his arms, waiting for the suit to drops his kid’s ass on the floor. “So he thinks I’m old?”

Loki smirks.

“I think it’s safe to assume so, Sir,” FRIDAY answers after receiving no reply from the child. “You are quite older than him.”

“His original message was – “

“TONYYYY” Peter’s frustrated voice groans as the Ironman suit gently flies through the balcony and puts him down. His face is flushed as he finds his footing, small and meek, before the two adults. “Wade was going to go bust this kidnapping at comic-con, and I was going to pretend to be a cosplayer –“

Tony looks at his costume, disappointed but not surprised.

“ – And then when he found the guy he was going to make a scene and stuff, and then I was going to bust in, like the real Spiderman, you know? And everyone would be like ‘Oh my gosh that was actually the legendary super hero and totally avenger Spiderman!’ and it would have been sooo cool-“

“-Peter, for the love of-“

“- But then you had to ruin it, like I’m a kid or something!”

Tony looked at him with a raised brow as Loki burst into a toothy grin.

“I believe it is because you are one,” Loki comments, and Tony nods smugly from his place beside him.

“Finally, some common ground between his highness and I.”

Peter huffs, and his voice cracks as he speaks.

“Loki! Man, I thought you were cool!” He glares ever-so-slightly and pouts, looking at Tony again in desperation. “And it’s not like I was going to be alone! Wade was there!”

“That,” Tony sobers, putting his hand on the teens shoulder, “Is the problem.”

Peter makes a face.

“You cannot be hanging out with that freak. He cuts off his own limbs, Peter. He just cuts them off and tosses them around! It’s weird, okay? Even for us.”

“They grow back-“

“-it doesn’t matter if they grow back! It’s messed up. Not cool. You need cool friends. Like that Ned guy. Ned doesn’t cut pieces of himself like some weird masochist, okay? Let’s stick with Ned.” Tony finished firmly, neglecting to mention that Wade (a notorious mercenary) has many, many enemies. Enemies that want him, and his friends, dead.

Therefore, Peter is not allowed to be his friend. However, he keeps this to himself for the time being, schedule being tight and all, and because Peter would launch into one of his spiels about how great Wade is: ‘Wade wouldn’t let anything happen’, he’d say, but Tony knows just how unreliable people can be.

Himself included.

“Who is this ‘Wade’?” Loki questions, breaking the uneasy silence between the two with a furrowed expression.

Peter brightens immediately. “He’s this super cool hero guy, and he basically can’t die. Like – ever. And he buys me food and we take down super bad guys together. Like, this one time this gang – like, crazy bikers and big time murderers – decided to set huge-ass bombs all over this….” He trails off, face paling as he realizes what he just said.

He looks at a simmering, angry, Tony with wide eyes.

“I mean,“ He stammers, “this tiny, super tiny, gang that nobody cares about planted some, uh, tiny, super tiny bombs… and it was like… cool, I guess…”

“Just,” Tony pinches the bridge of his nose while Loki smirks, “I’ll talk to you about this when you get back. You’ll stay with Loki, and Loki…” he eyes the amused God seriously, and gets narrowed eyes in response.

“Keep him safe. And no Wade – he’s dangerous.”

The god nods. “You have my word. This man, though interesting, seems rather distasteful.” Loki has met many distasteful people, however, and he doubts this one would faze him – in fact, they seem to have similarities.

More presently, curiosity swells within him at just how protective Tony Stark is of this child, who, though young, seems quite capable.

Perhaps it has something to do with his tendency to do stupid things.

Suddenly, as if in response to Loki’s thoughts, Peter’s low voice reaches their ears, and Loki is surprised to see sadness where there once was anger on Tony’s face.

“Where are you going?” The teenager asks, shoulders slumping slightly and mood the complete opposite of what it was mere seconds ago. It was as sad as Loki had yet to see the boy – punishment included.

“Just a meeting, kiddo.” Tony’s hand finds its way to Peter’s shoulder, and he squeezes it gently. “I’ll be back tomorrow, no big deal.”

Peter looks at him with hopeful eyes, the promise of forgiveness obvious in his voice. “It’s not a mission?”

“Nope, not a mission – Couldn’t go on one of those without you, right?”

Peter laughs a little as his mentor shoves him playfully, looking at him with fondness. 

“No way,” Peter smirks, secretly glad his mentor wasn’t going to be in danger. “You’re too old. What if you fall and can’t get up? You don’t have life alert you know, maybe I should look into that for you…” he trails off, looking to see Tony’s reaction.

He finds dramatized hurt on the man’s face.

“So you do think I’m old! I’ll have you know, a man is not old until at least 125, and by then you’ll have to take care of my diaper wearing ass, so jokes on you.” Tony barks a laugh as Peter’s face scrunches up comically.

“Or maybe I’ll have Dum-E change your old man diapers, how about that?” He counters.

Tony’s eyes narrow. “You do that and I’m giving your inheritance to Ned.”

He’s met with a grin.

“Ned will just share with me.”

Tony blinks, not sure how he thought that could have been a good idea. “Yeah,” he concedes, “You got me, but at least I can count on that heart of yours. It’s your one true weakness, kiddo. That and idiocy, but what can you do?”

The teenager rolls his eyes, and they’re quiet for a small moment, the realization that Tony would have to leave making them both hesitant.

“See you tomorrow, right?” Peter offers, reluctant to say anything at all.

“Yeah,” Tony says, not missing the way the boy’s arms twitched in anticipation, “Tomorrow sharp.”

Peter stands awkwardly, not sure where to look or what to do, when Tony concedes.

“Alright, fine, bring it in,” he sighs in mock exasperation, opening his arms wide.

The teenager smiles happily and hugs him tight, smiling into the man’s shoulder as Tony rests his arms on his back in a maximum effort, PDA hug. Had Loki not been there, Peter thinks Tony might have even said something sappy.

Maybe.

“Okay,” Tony says as they part, walking up to the elevator as he does. “FRIDAY, beam me up.”

The metal box dings as he steps into the elevator and the AI responds, “Do you not wish to go down?”

Peter and Loki hear the man sigh, arguing with his machine as the doors slide shut. “Yes, FRI, it’s a pop-culture reference, you see? You really need to up your game, okay? I can’t live with someone who is constantly bring me down – literally – do you…“ His voice fades away and Peter and Loki are left alone.

“Well,” Peter seems to shake the weight off of his shoulders and turn around, the balcony seeming a welcoming sight. “I’ll just be going then,” he tries as he moves towards he double doors, hoping for the God to understand just how awesome comicon was and how lame it would be for _Spiderman_ to not be there.

“You think me a fool?”

Peter stops with a frown as he comes face to face with the unimpressed god of mischief blocking his path. He moans, “Aw, come on Loki, Thor wouldn’t be this stingy.”

Loki meets the comment with a sharp raise of his brow. “Well, darling Peter, Thor isn’t on house arrest and thin ice.” The boy’s eyes widened before he continued, “And he also didn’t witness you throw yourself off a building. So you’re right, Thor wouldn’t be this stingy because he is either ignorant of your habits or lacking intelligence.”

The god huffed.

“I’d wager both,” he finished.

Peter looked at the determined green eyes of his new friend and felt disappointment weigh on him at the realization that he wouldn’t be able to go with Wade. His mind took that thought and it turned into panic.

Wade was going to dress up as Spiderman because Peter wasn’t there, because there’s just no way he would give up the opportunity to act as Peter and mess with him.

The boy grimaced.

_His image was going to be ruined._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if anyone has a one-shot idea hit me up!


End file.
